dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharkman (Brig-verse)
Like almost all Atlanteans, Orin is an offshoot homosapian and Lansinarians who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to either Sharkman's chimeric nature or his heritage to royal blood, he possesses a number traits other's of his mother's side and father side of the species do not, for instance while he shares many of their faults he can spend an elongated time out of the water with little ill effect and is shown to be 20-50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other Merefolk is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but can easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep as well as harsh natures of the sea itself. Making Orin among other things true hybridization of both races. ** ** ** ** : Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, surviving an RPG blowing in his face and thrive in the darkest deepest bowls of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. *** : Having taken and lived through multiple energy blasts. ** ** ** Orin is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming, in the sea he can travel up to speeds of Mach 6. ** : Orin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. ** ** :Sharkman doesn't actually talk to fish or other seaborn fauna, but can redirect the thought processes of their brains to compel them into helping him when he needs it. He is capable of sending out world wide telepathic broadcasts if and when necessary. ** : several times more acute than human capacity, once even hearing a police siren from several miles away. *** : Like a shark, a single drop of blood in water with in 3 thousand miles he can smell. *** ** : If he was somehow injured, Orin's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Orin's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. * : He can control water. | Abilities = * * * * * * : Orin is Atlantean royalty, thus granted diplomatic immunity on the surface world, as well as the ability to act as a diplomat for his kingdom. ** * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = : Sharkman must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken. | Equipment = Atlantean tech. | Transportation = Shark Skis | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Aquaman Category:Webbed Limbs Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Gills Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Brig-verse Characters Category:Diplomatic Immunity